


A Young Girl's Zodiac Dreams

by Petri808



Series: Fruits Basket Stories [1]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Cannon Divergence, Costumes, Dreamcatcher, Dreams, F/M, Family, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted House, Parties, Pregnancy, Promises, Shinto Wedding, Storms, Wet Dream, canon and au stories, christmas gifts, fall leaves, implied nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 15,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: This will be a collection of Fruits Basket one-shots.  Multi-ship, mostly Kyoru, but others as well like Shigure x Akito noted in the chapter summaries.  Fluffy to angsty, different genre's.  short and long storieshttps://petrisficlets.tumblr.com/post/185198059182/fruits-basket-ficlets
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Kuragi Machi/Sohma Yuki, Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure, Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Rin
Series: Fruits Basket Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583455
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. A Walk in a Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post curse Shigure x Akito Drabble

She’d been isolated for so long, that Shigure wanted to show Akito more of the world that she’s been hidden from all these years. The going had been slow at times, three steps forward, one step back, but those steps back were becoming fewer or far between. He had the patience to see it through, hell he’d waited twenty years, what’s a few more? So, he started off small. Day trips to neighboring towns. Small festivals or even the movie theaters to help her become accustomed to larger groups of strangers. 

It was a genuine surprise to him one day, when Akito came into his office with a brochure. 

“Look,” she showed him with a genuine smile, pointing to the picture, “Osaka Castle is so beautiful, it would be nice to see it in person.”

He turns and looks first at the brochure then up to Akito. “If that is what you want, I will make it happen.” Shigure takes her hand. “Shall we stay a few days and see more of Osaka’s sights as well?”

Akito blushes and nods her head.

“Then I will make the arrangements,” he kisses the back of her hand. “Cherry blossom season is right around the corner, that should make for an even better visit.” 

The way her eyes lit up at the word cherry blossom made Shigure’s heart melt. It was nice seeing these more feminine attributes coming through on Akito. He chuckles in his head. She made for a much more beautiful raven-haired goddess than a surly and stressed out male. All those years of waiting for moments like this one were well worth it. 

It took them just under two hours to reach the Chuo Ward of Osaka by car. Shigure drives them straight to the Dormy Inn Namba where he’s booked a room with a private onsen. Nothing was too good for his woman’s first trip to a big city and he plans to make the most out of it. Akito was a little nervous about the amount of people she was seeing everywhere they passed, but Shigure just smiled and held her hand to comfort and assure her it would be okay.

First thing was a visit to the castle where its sheer magnificence made Akito’s fears fade away. Walking along the bridge that spanned the moat, the castle appeared to rise high above the city atop its stone platform and surrounded by an imposing stone wall. It’s gleaming white walls, golden trim, and green tiled roof was like seeing Heaven shining down upon their lowly presence. 

As they pass under the trees, a wind blows gently, loosening a few of the blossoms. Akito gasps, almost giggling, reaching out to try and catch one. Shigure chuckles at the sight of a grown woman acting like a child. He picks up one of the fallen cherry blossoms and places it in her ear. “There,” he smiles, “a pretty flower, for a beautiful woman.”

“Always the smooth talker,” she blushes, “but thank you.”

For the next couple of days, they visit other little places around the city. Sometimes they just walk around, touring shopping districts or eateries. Akito was excited to find something cute that she was sure Tohru would love. She didn’t get to see the girl much, now that her and Kyo had moved away to another city, but they spoke often by phone and came back to visit every few months. Now she would have a gift to give. Shigure had found it amusing though. Really, he had asked Akito, an ‘I love cats’ t-shirt that had, of all the types, an orange tabby on it. But even he couldn’t deny that Tohru would probably find it adorable.

This is where having the private onsen sure came in handy. All the walking would leave Shigure, but more so Akito with sore feet from not being used to doing so much of it back home. Besides, it was nice to have an excuse to hold and cuddle with her. The soothing heat of the water fading their aches and pains away while warming up their desires for one another. Their first trysts had been a little awkward, but over time, Akito had come to enjoy them. Shigure for his part was very gentle with her and very attentive to her needs. A stark contrast from the perverse nature he’d often portray to others. 

On their final afternoon in Osaka, Shigure takes Akito to the Tennoji Zoo a few blocks away from the hotel. He thought that seeing all the exotic animals might be exciting to see, he knew he was. The last time he’d had to really deal with ‘wild’ creatures was when Kyo and Yuki were living in his home and fighting all the time. At first Akito seemed to enjoy the zoo too. It was a very large park filled with many animals of both land and sea. Huge enclosures with amazing flora and landscapes as well.

But the longer they walked, Shigure begun to notice a shift in Akito’s demeanor. Once thrilled she was now a little distraught. 

He finally pulls her aside. “What’s wrong Akito?” At first, she just shakes her head, not wanting to answer, but he prompts again and pulls her into an embrace. Shigure strokes her hair. “Please tell me what is bothering you.” 

“I feel bad for them,” she whispers. “All these animals are locked up and forced to live in cages almost like you all had to.”

Wow, he hadn’t even made such a connection and yet obviously this was deeply affecting her. Unlike all of the others including Akito, Shigure had never truly felt like a prisoner to the curse. But as he thought about it more, he could understand how she made the correlation. Guilt over being the God who’d kept them trapped and confined to the Sohma legacy just like these poor animals was eating away at Akito. 

“Akito, I want you to listen to me.” He holds her gaze. Even when she tries to turn away, Shigure tilts her chin back to face him. “It wasn’t all your fault. You were doing what had been drilled into your head since you were an infant. We all believed in the bond, that’s not something you created, just got stuck dealing with.”

“But it is my fault, I could have done better,” the tears trickle down. “I could have treated everyone better. I-I was so mean to everyone and forced you all to stay by my side even when I knew in my heart you were miserable.”

Shigure sighs and wipes away her tears. “Akito, my love, you were young and just wanted to be loved. That’s not a crime. These animals, they don’t hate their circumstances. I mean look,” he gestures to a lazily yawning monkey, “they’re fed, housed, no need to worry about predators. Think of it like a life-long hotel stay where they are pampered for the rest of their lives.”

She looks at the monkey, “I see your point…”

“And another thing. You aren’t that same person anymore. You’ll never be that lonely girl anymore because as far as I’m concerned, you’ll be the one in a life-long hotel stay being pampered for the rest of your life.”

Akito sniffles and gives him a half smile. “Thank you, Shigure, for being so kind to me.”

He kisses her forehead and smiles back, “the honor is all mine, my dearest one. Now I say, let’s go home…” 


	2. To New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akito x shigure wedding
> 
> a request on Tumblr: https://petri808.tumblr.com/post/187348693689/can-i-request-a-one-shot-of-akito-and-shigures

It was a decision he’d left up to her of what type of wedding they should have, Shinto or western styled. The latter was growing in popularity, and with Akito maturing and moving away from the olden ways of thinking, Shigure had assumed she would choose it. So, it was to his surprise when she’d picked Shinto. _You hate wearing suits_ , was her justification, and that was true. Shigure preferred to wear a comfortable kimono, but he also knew that for the females, the heavier wedding type could be very cumbersome. Akito had merely shrugged it off, saying she didn’t mind. 

She chose a heavily brocaded red uchikake kimono over the pure white shiromuku type. Both colors represent purity in the Shinto religion, but in her opinion, she didn’t deserve to wear white, which even in the western sense invoked a sense of piety and virginal goodness that did not fit her background. He had to agree. Akito has made many leaps in terms of gaining forgiveness, but not all of her sins have fully washed away in everyone’s minds. ‘ _Yet_ ,’ Shigure reminds himself. Saying _I’m sorry_ doesn’t fix a lifetime of pain inflicted, but considering every zodiac RSVP’d to the reception, it showed a promise of absolution.

With the help of the Sohma family staff, the wedding ceremony was set to be a very small affair with only the closest members in attendance, with a bigger reception planned for the late afternoon to host the rest of the family. It was a big deal for the head of the Sohma clan to be marrying, but Akito didn’t want it to be blown out of proportion simply for her. 

“Who should we have as the nakodo?” Shigure asks his fiancé, “the priest said we should choose someone to fill the role.”

“It’s stupid to have a fake matchmaker,” Akito responds.

He chuckles, “I agree, but it’s part of the tradition and you did chose Shinto.”

“I did,” she sighs. “Well I suppose Tohru might be the closest to match the description, if not for her coming into our lives, this may never have taken place.”

“You really believe that?” Akito nods. “In that case, Tohru it is!” Shigure teases and kisses her on the cheek. “I’m sure she’ll be honored.”

The eleven zodiacs with any significant others stand at the back of the room behind the tables of sake and fruits, watch the shinzen kekkon procession. In the middle stand Shigure and Akiko, while up front flanking the alter, a priest and miko call upon the Gods to bless the couple. Everything is highly ritualized, and for a few in attendance, this was the first time they were seeing a Shinto wedding ceremony.

“Please,” the priest motions for Shigure and Akiko to stand in front of the altar where three cups now sit. 

As the husband-to-be, Shigure begins the san-san-ku-do ceremony, picking up the smallest cup. Sake is poured in and he drinks from it before offering it to his bride-to-be. Akiko now takes the second cup. Again, sake is poured for her, she drinks, and offers it to her husband-to-be. And finally, the third cup and final partaking is first drunk by Shigure, then Akiko, symbolizing an oath of sharing both the joys and sorrows between them. 

Once the sake portion is complete, the priest address Shigure. “Your vow, please.”

Shigure takes Akiko’s hands in his, smoothing over the webbing between her thumb and pointer fingers. He lowers his gaze, a light tinge of moisture filmed over his eyes, and a sunny smile perched upon his face. “It had been an endless dream for so many years, haunting me ever since I knew of your existence. But I knew, I’ve always known, that there would never be anyone else in this world that I could ever love more than I’ve loved you. The first half of our lives were a struggle. There were moments that I wanted to give up and times it was the furthest thought in my mind. I’ve watched you go from a broken and angry man to a humble and adoring woman, whose raven-hair beauty now matched with the soul that resides within. I give thanks to the woman who helped to make this all possible,” he looks over, and Akiko follows his gaze, “Tohru Sohma. Whose kindness and loving nature disrupted all of our lives, breaking through the walls around our hearts and opening them to receive love again. It is because of you,” Shigure returns his gaze back to Akiko, “that I get to marry the woman that I love. To new beginnings my love, we shall write a new chapter of our lives from this day forward.” 

Tears gathered in Akiko’s eyes as she quietly listened to Shigure’s vows. All of the emotions, their lives and the journey that to led to this moment coming back. She could honestly say, it was the happiest time in her life so far. It was clear how much this man truly loved her. He pushed her, struggled with her, and yet never gave up on her. Shigure could have easily done so a long time ago when she’d been cruel, but because he stuck it out, she was now blessed with his acceptance. 

More sniffles ring out from the back of the room while the rings are exchanged, and the priest does his final prayers to Izanagi and Izanami. “May the Gods bring you peace and balance,” the reverent older man prays as he places the ornamental evergreen upon the altar. Shigure and Akiko then place their offerings next to the altar, followed by their chosen familial representatives, Hatori and Tohru. 

“Kanpai!” Once the offering symbolized a closing to the ceremonies, congratulatory tributes ring out from the gathered zodiac’s and Sohma family members. “Kanpai!” Sake is poured and everyone, even those still under 19, get a sip to honor the new union. Shigure and Akiko give their thanks to everyone for being there to bear witness, then take their leave to change before the reception. 

In an adjacent changing room, Shigure kisses his new wife and gathers her in his arms. “How are you feeling?”

Akiko sighs, closing her eyes and resting her cheek against his chest. No other words could truly describe how happy she felt. “Just Blessed…”


	3. A Gift from the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoru Christmas morning. Pokemon reference

Kyo _always_ tells her not to fuss over him. _“Kyo, I want to get you something for Christmas.” “Just being here with me is the best gift you could ever give.”_ But Tohru just didn’t feel right doing nothing. Christmas was special, and knowing the poor childhood he’d had, she wanted to make sure her husband would always know how much she cared. 

Problem was, she knew if she tried to buy anything expensive, she risked him noticing the odd charge on their bank statement. What was she to do? There was a new game he’d started playing on his phone recently with cute looking characters. Maybe she could work with one of those. Just a few supplies from the craft store should do the trick. She often had sewing projects, so it would be easy to hide her real intentions.

Bright and early before the sun had even risen that Christmas morning, Tohru slipped away from their bedroom and prepared for the day. She had it all planned out. The tree had been decorated and gifts placed beneath. Breakfast to be filled with little delicacies. Rice, Sweet tamagoyaki, red miso broth with butterfish flakes, warabi salad, and mini pork sausages since Kyo loves those so much. Coffee was also a must, but for such a special occasion, she whipped up a peppermint mocha to top off the meal.

Her gift was tucked in between the others waiting for Kyo to open it, and she was proud of how it had turned out. The design wasn’t the easiest to pull off, but in the end, it was absolutely adorable! 

She hears their bedroom shoji door sliding open and closed, his footsteps shuffling against the wooden hallway floor. If she knew his routine well, he’d be ready for breakfast in 15 minutes. Tohru quickly brings all of the dishes to the kotetsu and lays them out. 

“Smells delicious Tohru,” Kyo slips a chaste kiss on his wife cheek. “Good morning.”

“Good morning Kyo,” she smiles back. “Breakfast is on the table. I just need to grab the coffee.”

“Do you need any other help?”

“No, no,” she waves excitedly, “please, I’ll be right out.”

Kyo chuckles and moves into the living room where to the delight of his senses, realizes his wife had outdone herself again. With the room heater on full blast, it was comfortably toasty. The food itself was a myriad of delicious scents and had all the trappings of the perfect traditional Japanese breakfast. Warm, white strings of Christmas lights give the room a cheerful glow, and the colorful tree was bursting with ornaments of all shapes, sizes, and colors. Many of the pieces collected and placed on display reflect their life both individually and as a couple.

He moves over to the gifts nestled under the tree. _So many of them._ He was still getting used to the outpouring of affection after a lifetime of dismissal. All of the zodiacs were closer now than before the bond had been broken. After high school some had scattered, choosing to go away to University, a few like him, settled into domestic life. Holiday’s became one of the times of the year they would gather at the Sohma compound by choice rather than decree. Kyo smiles. While he still couldn’t stand Shigure’s personality, he had to admit, the man had made the right decision on that fateful day so long ago.

“Kyo?”

“Hmm?” he turns to see his wife holding two cups of steaming coffee. 

Tohru smiles, “Come eat before it gets too cold.”

After eating such a hearty meal, Kyo sits back and rubs his stomach, “I won’t be able to move for the rest of the day.” The food had tasted even better than it looked or smelled. 

His wife giggles, “Today is a day to relax.” They had no other plans since the Sohma Christmas party had been the day before. She rises to her feet, “I’ll bring the gifts over.”

Starting with presents given by others, the couple make their way through the pile. Tohru carefully notes who had given what so that she may send thank you cards later. The gifts were thoughtful ones, household items, special treats, cute outfits, etc. The matching ugly sweaters from Shigure made her laugh and the dress sent by Ayame, Kyo forbade her from leaving the house in. Finally, the last two were gifts for each other. 

Tohru goes first, carefully unwrapping her present. He’d done such a beautiful job wrapping it up, she wanted to save the paper. Kyo simply watched, smiling and waiting patiently. 

She gasps, “Kyo! Where did you find this!” The ornate jewelry box was a replica of one her mother used to have. “H-how did you?”

“You showed me pictures, and I had a vague memory of seeing it when I knew her.” He smiles, “a friend with wood carving skills helped to build it.”

“Thank you!” She throws herself into his lap and hugs him fiercely through clouded vision. “I love it!”

“You’re welcome,” he hugs her back and kisses her forehead. “My turn.” Kyo keeps Tohru on his lap, settling his gift on her legs. He makes short work of the ribbon and wrappings before popping the top off the cardboard box. A toy? He pulls the plushie from the box. “You got me a Shiny Meowth doll?”

“Isn’t it cute!” Tohru beams. “You like that Poke game and when I saw this character, it reminded me of you, so I made it.”

 _A doll?!_ He laughs out loud to hide his annoyance over his wife buying him a doll but couldn’t keep the vain in his forehead from popping out. His voice strains to keep his tone even, “It’s called Pokémon Go! And he is a favorite character of mine. Though not sure what I’m gonna do with a stuffed animal.”

“You don’t like it, do you?” Tohru’s voice softens and cracks as tears well up in her eyes. “I’m sorry, maybe I was just too excited…”

“Idiot!” He chastises himself under his breath. “I do love it Tohru, I swear! Don’t cry please.”

“Are you sure, I-I could get you something else.”

“Don’t be silly. You made this for me and that makes it special!” 

“Really?” She sniffles, “I did my best to make it look like the pictures.”

“It’s perfect, looks exactly like Meowith.” Kyo bundles her closer. He sits the doll in her lap and wraps his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. “We can call it our kid for now,” he chuckles. “How does that sound?”

“O-Our k-kid?!” None of this reaction had been what she’d expected. It was just a cute character from a game. Just the thought of them having a kid made her swoon with embarrassment. She loved the idea very much, but was it something they were ready for? “We can call it our kid if you want to. I didn’t think you’d consider having kids.”

Spinning his blushing wife around in his lap, Kyo chuckles. “It’s just a toy, but one day, I’d like to have kids with you, yes. Don’t you want to have kids?”

“I do,” her meek voice squeaks out. 

He lifts her chin, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. “You do?” He places a lingering kiss. “Soon perhaps?” Kyo presses further, molding their mouths together and giving her no chance to respond except with a soft sigh. He peers into her half-lidded eyes full of wanting. “A little boy or girl would be a blessing.”

“It would.”

Kyo scoops her up in his arms, carrying her towards the bedroom. Tohru blushes and giggles, knowingly. He grins and gives her another impassioned kiss. “Then perhaps we shall create a Christmas miracle…” 


	4. It's the Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoru family flash fic. Kyo reflects on his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://petri808.tumblr.com/post/185128324104/kyoru-drabble-cause-im-excited-for-finishing-the

It never got old for Kyo. Maybe it was all those years of never being able to hug the opposite sex that made him feel the need to make up for lost time? But there was nothing sexual about his desires, just the warmth it brought to his heart and soul. Tohru was the light and love of his life after all, who’d freed him, freed them all and Kyo wanted to show her that appreciation for the rest of their lives.

The little things, little touches meant so much more than they would to the average person. Just holding Tohru’s hand as they shopped or strolled through the park to watch a sunset sent his heart soaring every time. How he’d reach over, gently entwining their fingers and she’d squeeze back the embrace with a smile.

He used every excuse to kiss her. Not just on the lips, though those were frequent enough. Kyo loved giving Tohru little forehead kisses, or little pecks against her eyelids. When he’d hold her in his arms at night, cuddled to his chest it was a nightly routine that always brought a smile to both their face.

They could barely be in the same room together without brushing up against one another. Cooking, feeding each other samples, and him wiping away the non-existent crumbs on her cheek. It was all just to feel her skin beneath his fingertips. Grazes of contact that would sweep by with flushed reverence.

And hugs. There were times if he could keep her in his arms all day and all night he would. Winters, once his bane had definitely become his favorite season for it gave him more opportunities to cuddle with Tohru. They’d sit beneath the warmth of the kotetsu watching tv or playing a game. Some nights she’d curl up in his lap as they chatted about their day and she’d often fall asleep like that.

Once their first child was born, Kyo made sure to pass the same love he felt for his wife onto the little boy. It was the most magical moment of their life and another milestone he never thought he’d reach. He held Tohru who held their son all bundled in a soft downy blanket. The boy was his father’s son alright, down to the orange hair and matching eyes. ‘Little neko,’ Tohru cooed the nickname and for once being a cat was the most precious thing in the world.

Kyo kissed his son’s forehead and then his wife’s. It really was the little things that Kyo treasured in all the world and it was all thanks to them…


	5. Security Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoru. Tohru is frightened by a storm and Kyo comforts her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://petri808.tumblr.com/post/185358943374/security-blanket  
> https://petri808.tumblr.com/post/185379131719/security-blanket-after-the-storm

It was turning into one hell of a summer storm. Two days of sheeting rain had locked them indoors and now the low rumbles of a nearing thunderstorm teased from afar. Kyo hated this weather, as a cat the gloomy, cold always made him lethargic so, he’d spent most of these days cooped up in his room only leaving for necessities.

But this was the worst storm they’d had in years. A hurricane lower in the Pacific Ocean was sending freakish weather all around the Pacific Rim and Japan was just caught in the crossfire. The other residents of the Sohma household seemed mostly unaffected. Yuki had managed to secure his secret hideout in time with Tohru’s help. Shigure focused on his writing for once since the cable had been spotty. 

As usual, Tohru didn’t appear to be bothered by the rains and as the mother hen checked on Kyo periodically to make sure he was okay too. He was fine, he’d grumble whenever she did. It’s not like he was scared, his body just didn’t like the weather. Of course, he really didn’t mind when Tohru would spend time with him, but he wasn’t about to admit it. 

The evening dragged on, but eventually 11pm rolled around. Tohru had come by about an hour prior to say goodnight and Kyo assumed she’d gone to sleep by now while he just stared at his ceiling. Every few minutes there was a flash of light that would race across his room followed by a glass shaking boom. The thunder had reached the skies above their part of the city and it was rocking the wooden framed home. 

A muffled sound catches Kyo’s ear. A tiny gasp or startled whimper mirrored each loud boom. He sits up on his bed, there it is again. There was no mistaking it. Kyo gets up and leaves his room, walking slowly and quietly so he could catch the direction. The droning rain upon the ceramic tiled roof was making it difficult enough.

When he reaches Tohru’s door and places an ear upon the wood, everything was clear. She was the source. Kyo raps his knuckles lightly on the door. “Tohru-chan, are you okay?”

He hears the sounds of a blanket being unfurled, shuffling of house slippers against a wooden grain and finally, the locks of her door turning. But just as the door opens wide and she step into the frame, another raging crack of thunder shakes the foundations. Tohru freaks out, turning on her heel, then racing back to the safety of her bed and blanket.

Kyo would have laughed if it was anyone else, but not at Tohru. He simply walks in, closes her door, and takes a seat beside her on the bed. “You really don’t like thunder, huh? If you want, I can stay with you until it’s over.”

She peers over the blanket edging, “I don’t want to trouble you Kyo-kun. I’ll be…” another flash and boom. “Eek!” Tohru pulls the blanket back over her head. “I-I’ll be f-fine…”

He chuckles, he couldn’t help himself. “Yeah I can see that.” Kyo prompts her to scoot over and to lie back down. “You can stay under there if it makes you feel better, but I’m staying right here.” 

After grabbing a second blanket from her closet for himself, he takes a place next to her. It was a little… okay really awkward for a boy to be sleeping on the same bed as a girl like this but if it could help her to calm down, it was worth being yelled at in the morning.

The bed was only a standard size, not quite built for two teenagers to share. Tohru moves as close to the wall as she could without touching it but stays lying on her back. Kyo opts for sleeping on his side, while still facing her and gets as comfortable as he could. 

“Thank you, Kyo-kun,” Tohru whispers. 

“Don’t worry about it, just try to get some sleep,” he mumbles back. If she was as nervous as he was, she sure wasn’t showing it. Maybe Tohru was too fearful of the thunder to worry about anything else, but for him this situation had his heart working on overdrive. 

He couldn’t tell you when his feelings for Tohru had switched from platonic to a crush. Kyo just knew that this girl had been special for a long time and despite his declarations as a child to protect her, it was now that he’d realized she was the one that might be the one to save him. He squeezes his eyes shut. “I’ve always loved the cat!” Those words uttered on that darkened forest trail was like an arrow that pierced the wall around his heart. Kyo shakes the memories away, this wasn’t the time. 

When he notices Tohru still shivering after each thunder crackle, Kyo realizes she’s still wide awake. He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. “Did your mom hold you during storms? I… I could do that if it’ll make you feel better.” Now he had a chance to comfort her, if only he could hold her. His brows furrow; this damn curse. For now, the blanket could at least give him a means to do so.

Tohru blushes, though in the darkness, Kyo couldn’t see it. “She used to, I guess it would be okay if you tried it.”

“T-Turn onto your side.” His face was probably as red as a tomato right now, but he tries not to think about it. Tohru does as he asks her to do, though instead of her back, she turns to face his direction. Kyo closes the distance between them, and with only the blankets as a buffer, drapes his arm over her midsection, his hand careful not to bump into anything other than her back. Unsure of what to do with his other arm, he uses it as a pillow. “Is this okay?”

“Mmhmm.” 

In a surprise move for him and her, Tohru tucks her head beneath his chin and her legs relax against his. Kyo utters prayers of thanks for the loud rains masking the sounds of his racing heart. But he gives in nonetheless, allowing his hand to curl under her body and tighten its hold. “Now go to sleep Tohru-chan.”

“Mmm, good night Kyo-kun.” 

The thunder may have lasted for a few more hours that evening, but within minutes of their sleeping arrangement, Tohru had fallen fast asleep. Kyo smiles to himself, Yuki might kill him in the morning, but this, he takes one last look at his sleeping beauties form and closes his eyes too, this was definitely worth it…

When Tohru woke up the next morning, she found herself tangled between blankets, legs, and arms. She remembered the events of the evening fondly despite being scared out of her wits. How Kyo had heard her plight and come to comfort her. Tohru smiles, blushes under the cover of fabric. She was in Kyo’s arms!

At some point his arm had weaved its way under her head. He was now splayed on his back with one leg tucked under hers, while her other leg was over his. She was spooned up against his body, her arm wrapped around his chest, and she could feel his other arm over hers, his hand gripped to her elbow. She could feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest and steady beat of his heart. Thank goodness for the cooler weather…

Her flush intensifies, wishing she could stay this way for longer. But it was her duty to get breakfast made for everyone. Tohru frowns to herself. She’d always hated thunderstorms, but for this, she almost wished it would happen more often. That was a selfish thought! She shouldn’t think that way! Tohru tucks that dream away and gently begins the process of entanglement.

But the moment she stirs, Kyo turns over on his side and wraps her up tighter against him. She can hear no changes in his breathing, which meant he was doing this in his sleep. When did it become so natural for him to hold another sleeping human! Or, she blushes deeper, was it just because of her?

It was predicament. Tohru didn’t want to wake him up since he seemed so comfortable. That thought made her smile too. Kyo wasn’t the most comfortable around others but if she could provide that for him, it made her heart soar. Maybe one day they won’t need a blanket of security between them… Tohru quickly wipes that thought from existence. She will find a way to break their curse! But there was no sense in getting her hopes up just yet.

Tohru sighs and relishes the moment just a few more minutes, nestling closer to him, and letting her hand mold around his back. He mumbles something inaudible then adjusts again, his chin now atop her crown, his leg buttressed between hers. What sounds like a rumbling purr now emits from the young man. She couldn’t make out what he’d said, but suddenly the room had jumped a few degrees because he was now purring!

It was time to get up before anything more took place!

She slides backwards, slowly pulling away, but not getting far.

“Mmph,” Kyo whines, like an annoyed cat, grasping for her.

That breaks her heart. Tohru stops, takes a deep breath and rouses Kyo from his sleep instead. In a gentle tone, “Kyo-kun,” she lightly rubs her hand on his chest. “Kyo-kun I must get up and make breakfast.”

His eyes flash open. Right! The thunder! Tohru! Wholly crap he was still in Tohru’s bed! He froze. No, he should get up. Wait! Kyo pauses when he realizes how tangled they were. Was that because of him? It appeared so, considering he was the one tightly holding her to him.

Kyo scrambles off the bed. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he waves his hands wiping the the air clear, “I didn’t do anything bad did I?!”

His panic sends Tohru into a panic too. “No, no,” her hands flailing wildly, “nothing like that! You… thank you Kyo-kun,” she bows repeatedly, “you helped me sleep… I-I better get breakfast going!” She dashes out of the room before he can say another word, leaving him with mouth agape.

As she runs out of her room, she almost smacks right into Yuki, but luckily his reflexes were quicker, and he keeps her from barreling into him and causing a transformation. “Whoa, what’s the rush Honda-chan?”

Inaudible dribble rushes past her lips as she pushes past, “…thunder… sleep… Kyo… room… sorry… breakfast!!”

Yuki tips his head in confusion and chuckles. He turns and looks back at her half open door with a plan to close it. But as he reaches for the knob, movement catches his attention. Yuki pushes it all the way open and finds Kyo fixing the bed.

“What the hell are you doing in Tohru-Chan’s room!” Yuki rages at Kyo and grabs him by the scruff of his shirt. “How dare you!” He assumed the worst about the situation. A boy shouldn’t be in a girl’s room like this! And it was clear that Kyo had been in here an extended period of time based on the two blankets.

Kyo claws at Yuki’s hands screaming at him to put him down, but the other boy is too furious at the cat lecher. Yuki tosses Kyo out of Tohru’s room into the hallway. “Did you touch her?!”

“Fuck you!” Kyo spits back at his rival. “I don’t need to explain myself to you!”

That only sets Yuki off more. He swings at Kyo, striking him in the jaw. But Kyo counters with a kick to Yuki’s stomach. More shouting, more blows thrown. Both Shigure and Tohru rush to the stairs, just as Yuki lands a hard kick that sends Kyo tumbling down the staircase.

“Kyo-kun!” Tohru rushes to his side. She looks up at a fuming Yuki coming down behind him. “Sohma-kun?”

“Yuki, Kyo, what are you fighting about now!?” Shigure presses the question.

Kyo scrambles to a sitting position, rubbing the growing bump on his head where it had hit the banister. “He’s mad cause I was in Tohru’s room, but I didn’t fucking do anything to her!”

Yuki raises a hand to swing again, but Tohru places herself between the two boys causing him to stay his strike. “K-Kyo-kun helped me fall asleep,” a blush alighting along her cheeks, “I was scared of the thunder. Please, Sohma-kun, Kyo-kun was comforting me last night.”

“So, is that what the kids are calling it today, comforting?” Shigure teases.

“Shut up!” Kyo and Yuki scream at the same time, causing Shigure to cringe and retreat back to the living area.

“Tch,” Kyo wipes a bit a blood dripping from his lip. “Stupid rat, as if I’d do anything to hurt Tohru!” He smirks, “jealous I could help her instead of you?!”

Yuki smoothes out his rumpled clothing and turns up his nose, “as if I’d be jealous of a stupid cat!” He glares at Kyo, “but if you do hurt Honda-chan know I will kill you.” With that last statement, Yuki walks away to freshen up.

With this fight now over, Tohru switches into mother hen mode, fussing over Kyo’s latest injuries. “I’m sorry I caused you all this trouble,” tears pool in her eyes. “It’s my fault Sohma-kun got angry at you.”

Kyo places a hand on her head. “What are you talking about,” wiping away a tear about to break free. A slight tinge of pink blooming on his skin as the emotions of the evening sweep back into his mind. “I came to you, you didn’t come to me. I chose to help you and I’d do it again.”

Tohru blushes. “Thank you Kyo-kun.”

He fusses her hair and smiles, “so, what’s for breakfast?”


	6. The One I Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigure x Akito flash fic
> 
> Inspired by 2019 anime scenes see: https://petri808.tumblr.com/post/185446961714/in-honor-of-this-weeks-fruits-basket-episode-can

_“I dreamt about the one I love…”_

As Shigure opened his eyes that Valentine’s morning, how ironic that his dreams would follow the whim of a holiday. His wards drop by his study, heading off on a double date in celebration of it. Ah, young love… something he knew much about but couldn’t live, _yet_. To be a couple was but the dream and only on me woman held the key. 

No one else really knew just how much that childhood dream or more like a vision had truly affected Shigure. Hatori, Aya, they knew the few tidbits he let slip, but just as the ocean tides surge and recede, so does Shigure’s confiding. Which made it more difficult to discern when he was telling the truth or not. Hatori knew that Shigure was up to something, but what exactly, he still wasn’t sure of. 

Every step of Shigure’s journey till now had been set in motion all those years ago, heading towards a desire so thrillingly sweet and sad it was the mother of all tragic love stories. Maybe that was why he became a writer, for it was the perfect way to chronicle his emotions without ever telling the truth to a living soul. For now.

“Akito-san,” Shigure slides the door open, “I’m here to visit you.”

“Well, isn’t that only natural,” she sighs, turning but never rising to greet him in-kind. 

Even Akito had no idea just how much Shigure loved her with every fiber of his being. It had nothing to do with the Bond, but because that was all that mattered to her broken mind, for now it was okay _. One day he will make her see._

“I care about you most, after all,” he reminds her… 

After his visit to Akito and the Sohma compound, Shigure treks home pondering over his latest conversation. The late afternoon sun burned a fierce reddish-orange that mirrored the ignited fire Tohru had brought into their world. With every visit to Akito he could see the so-called Bonds unravelling and as much as it killed him to see her in pain, it made him smile. 

He knew that Akito had never fully forgiven him for his indiscretions, but he couldn’t tell her the truth because she wasn’t ready yet. None of them were. It wasn’t a noble quest to free the Zodiac’s of their curse, that was just a byproduct of his end goal. He was doing all of this for her. To make that affection he’d dreamt of real for all of time. A true bond with the one he loved.

“That vow is still right here,” as he’d said to Hatori with his hand over his heart. _‘And I’ll be there to catch you Akito. Just wait for me…’_


	7. Poof!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugary Kyoru. It’s kinda out of character but I’m having fun lol. More spin the bottle drabble shenanigans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://petri808.tumblr.com/post/185483115579/poof

It was nice to have a day off from her part time job for once, especially on days she had classroom cleaning duties to take care of. But, as Tohru headed down the hallway on her way to the lockers to grab her things, she was surprised to see two boys waiting next to it. She recognized them as fellow third year students from another classroom.

“Oh, hello!” Tohru smiles. “Can I help you with something?”

“Well,” one of them leans closer with a grin, “my buddy and I were wondering if you wanted to come to a party with us.”

“We’re gonna play games like Spin the Bottle and Truth or Dare,” adds the second boy. “It’s gonna be a lot of fun.”

“That does sound like fun!” Tohru clasps her hands together and her eyes flash with excitement. “I’ve never heard of those games before, how do they go?”

“Oh, they’re really easy, you just…”

“She’s not interested” A male voice startles the two men from behind.

They turn ready to tell this rival off, but when they see the gleaming anger in Kyo’s ruby-red eyes and knowing his reputation as a fighter, they quickly back peddle. One holds up his hands. “Our mistake!” Yanking his buddy away with him.

“But Kyo-kun, they said there’ll be fun games I could learn.”

He grabs her hand intent on dropping the subject and taking Tohru home. “It’s not games you’ll like, just trust me.”

“Oh… okay.”

Later that evening, Kyo and Tohru sat at the dinner table eating Takoyaki and watching a tv show. Shigure has gone out, something about his book, and Yuki was meeting with his new student council friends. Everything was nice and relaxing, just how Kyo preferred it.

Tohru reaches for the Kewpie mayo bottle to add more onto her Takoyaki. At that moment a character on the tv screen screams, making her drop the bottle. Luckily the Mayo was closed but as she and a Kyo watch it spin, Tohru notices a strange look on the boy’s face. Ah! It must be like the game those boys at school we’re talking about!

The bottle only spins a couple of times but when it stops, the open end is facing Kyo. His eyes go wide.

“Is that Spin the bottle?” Tohru giggles, “it doesn’t seem like a big deal, but you look like you’re about to jump out the door.”

Kyo quickly realizes he better get a hold of himself. “Yeah, that’s part of the game.” He looks back to the tv hoping that would satisfy Tohru.

“So, what’s the other part?”

He gulps, still playing it cool. “It’s nothing, really.”

But now Tohru is excited and even more curious. She scoots around the table until she’s sitting in front of him. “Aww, please tell me Kyo-kun.” Her bright, innocently adorable expression sends him into a blubbering mess.

It was so hard to turn her down when she was like this! He hangs his head to hide the growing redness of his cheeks. “Y-you’re supposed to k-kiss the person the bottle points to.”

“Eh?!” Eww! No wonder Kyo didn’t want her playing this game with those two boys. But, so that’s why Kyo is all embarrassed now. Tohru looks at the bottle. She spun it and it’s pointing to him. Her face heats ups. Oh, my! “S-So, am I supposed to ki-kiss you Kyo-kun?”

“Huh?!” He waves his hands frantically. “No! No! Of course, you don’t have to do what you don’t want to!”

“But…” her fingers toy with the hem of her skirt. “It’s just a game and I don’t mind if it’s you.”

The poor guy just deadpans, although inside his head he’s screaming. Is she serious?! “Ah… um… w-well if you really want to…” Kyo sits up straighter. Damn it, he really needs to learn to say no! But, he can’t help it. A sad Tohru is something he just couldn’t handle seeing.

He braces himself as she leans forward. When did god push the slow-mo button! Her eyes are closed but his are wide open and he watches her lips grow closer… closer… until warmth hits his. Heaven her lips were soft!

_Poof!_

Those were Kyo’s last thoughts before finding himself on the floor and a red faced Tohru giggling. Ugh! He’d gotten so worked up he’d transformed! His ears lower in remorse. “Sorry for that reaction.”

“It’s okay Kyo-kun,” she smiles sweetly, then bends down and kisses his nose. She wasn’t beyond realizing how much of a toll it had taken on him and the least she could do was let things settle once more. “Would you like more Takoyaki?”

“Yes, please…”


	8. A Promise Till the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigure/Akito drabble from Shigure's POV, when they were kids growing up together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://petri808.tumblr.com/post/185606874359/can-i-request-another-shigureakito-drabble-from

“Is that her?” Shigure peers over the blanket bundle. “The one we all dreamed about?”

“Yes,” Akira Sohma smiles. “This is Akito.”

“Akito…” the name rolls from Shigure’s lips and all the feelings of that dreams sweet sorrow come alive. He stares at the infant. This is her, his soul blooms. “She is really the one….”

“I want to try those games you play with Hatori and Ayame too!”

Shigure’s eyebrow raises, “Akito-san, are you trying to get me in trouble?”

But the 7-year-old girl already has all the trappings of a head of household instilled into her frail little body. “Everyone must do what I want,” Akito’s narrows her eyes, “and I want to go outside!”

The pre-teen chuckles with a glint in his eye, “of course, of course you can play too.” Shigure pats her head. “Let’s just hope you don’t get sick today.”

He looks up wearily at the looming clouds, it wasn’t that Shigure feared punishment for taking Akito outside of her room. Above all, he was always afraid an illness would consume her like it did her father at too young of an age. Yes, she may be young now and such thoughts should be far from reality, but not in his world. To lose her, before the right time could send his own heart into pieces. Unfortunately, Shigure didn’t want to say no to her and risk being pushed away either.

And now those fears loomed large over his head.

“Shigure, what were you thinking taking the young master out in this weather!” Akito’s primary servant berates the boy and threatens to call his parents. “I want you to leave now!”

“No,” Akito tries to sit up from the bedroll. “I want Shigure to stay with me.”

“But Akito!”

“I said Shigure stays!”

Shigure smirks and walks over to the young girl. “I’ll watch over Akito-san and make sure she rests.”

The female servant huffs but leaves the room.

“Akito, please lay back and get some rest,” Shigure prompts her.

But she grabs hold of his shirt first. “You won’t leave me, right?”

Shigure is a little taken aback. There was no demand or threat behind her words, and for a girl who expected complete loyalty, even the question surprised him. In that brief moment, the lonely, scarred child showed her true nature.

He sits down and takes Akito’s hand, gently thumbing her skin to calm her nerves, “I promise Akito, I’ll never leave you… ever…”

When his eyes flutter open, the 26-year-old realizes he’d been daydreaming again in his office. That night had been a long one for the thirteen-year-old Shigure. Watching Akito deteriorate enough to where the doctor finally had to be called in.

 _‘Thank heaven she pulled through,’_ he sighs.

But he was getting closer to his end goal. Their world was slowly coming apart at its seams thanks to Tohru’s influence he was sure. Shigure smiles and closes his eyes again. _‘Soon, Akito. A promise, is a promise…’_


	9. The Brush of a Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoru fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://petri808.tumblr.com/post/185695866909/love-love-love-love-looooooooove-all-of-your

After a quick shower, Kyo lounges on the back porch, a towel still around his shoulders. With only he and Tohru home, the peace and quiet was a nice reward. No rat to bicker with or perverted hound, he sighs, wishing it could stay like that forever.

Every now and again, light humming would waft into his field of hearing bringing a smile to Kyo’s face. Listening to Tohru sing to herself while doing household chores was soothing. It brought a comforting, homey feel to a young man who’d never known such domestic sensibilities. Kyo closes his eyes. He could almost imagine…

A loud metallic noise comes from the kitchen. “Tss! Itai!”

Hearing Tohru hiss in pain, Kyo scrambles to his feet and rushes to check on her. He throws the sliding door open. “Tohru-chan??” And sees her holding a small towel to her hand.

“Oh, Kyo-kun!” She’s surprised. “I didn’t realize you’d been home from the dojo.”

“What happened?” Kyo takes her hand to investigate.

“I-It’s nothing, I just cut myself.”

“Tch, not nothing,” he goes and brings back the first aid kit, helping to clean and bandage the small but deep laceration. “There,” Kyo wraps a gauze around her hand. “Need to keep it clean so it doesn’t get infected.”

“Thank you,” Tohru blushes.

“Don’t mention it,” Kyo blushes back. An awkward silence falls between them. He clears his throat, changing the topic. “What are cooking, maybe I can help.”

“I was planning on curry for dinner, but it might be hard to…”

“Pfft, that’s easy enough. Just tell me what to do.”

“Um, well the meat and vegetables need to be chopped, but if you help me with the pot, I can work on the sauce.”

Kyo wraps his knuckle lightly against her head, “well let’s get started, shall we.”

“Right!”

Shigure wondered when the pair would notice his arrival home. For 30 minutes he sat at the coffee table reading and watching Kyo and Tohru. Needless to say, it was down-right adorable. They looked just like he’d describe a happy couple cooking together in one of his stories.

Kyo at the cutting board. Tohru fussing with spices. Him lifting anything heavy for her. She rubbing flour on his nose and giggling when he chases then pins her against the fridge, smudging her face back. Tohru humming and stirring the pot with Kyo leaning over her shoulder asking to taste some.

Aww, young love. Shigure snickers to himself, more like two idiots in love. But the smells coming from the other room were definitely making his mouth salivate. Tohru and Kyo sure made for a good team in the kitchen.

“Kyo-kun, could you help me wash the rice?”

“Sure… Tohru-chan,” he holds her gaze a moment causing the girl to blush.

Shigure clears his throat to finally announce his presence, then laughs at the two quickly stiffening bodies. They really are too damn adorable together!

Kyo whips around, “h-how long were you sitting there!” He shakes a fist at the older male. “You freaking scared the shit out of me!”

“S-Shigure-san,” I didn’t know you’d be home so early,” Tohru’s cheeks flush.

“Oh, I’ve been here long enough to watch you two playing with flour,” he props his head on the table. “It was quite amusing to watch.”

Both Kyo and Tohru blush something fierce. Shigure had seen some cutesy behaviors, and now they both wanted to die from embarrassment.

The older male chuckles then pouts with a whine to his tone. “I’m jealous Kyo-kun. Here I am so lonely, but you and Tohru look like a couple. I wish I had someone like her too.”

Kyo’s jaw drops and Tohru covers her face completely mortified.

“Y-You!” Kyo shakes his fist at Shigure. “Ugh! The things that come out of that mouth!”

But Shigure just grins and shrugs, “just saying what I observe. So, is dinner ready soon?” He rubs his stomach, “I’m hungry.”

“Don’t change the subject!”

Tohru cuts Kyo off, ready for the topic to drop. “Yes, Shigure-san. Just the rice is left.”

“Wonderful!” Shigure sits back and pulls his book back out. “I look forward to it.”

“Shi…”

Tohru grabs Kyo and shakes her head. When he sees the look of panic sitting behind her eyes, Kyo just sighs.

“I’ll make the rice,” Kyo mumbles and goes back to the sink.

Tohru bows, “Thank you, Kyo-kun. I’ll make us tea…”

 _‘How sad,’_ Shigure sighs, the kids have gone back to formalities. Things had been fun while it lasted. But he takes one more glance and notices them standing side by side at the sink. Kyo lets his hand brush against her back as he moves away to the rice cooker. _‘Hmm,’_ Shigure grins, _‘maybe not…’_


	10. Sixth Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoru Pregnancy Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://petri808.tumblr.com/post/186720070909/sixth-senses

When he arrived home that evening from the dojo, Kyo went about his routine like he always did. First, he finds his wife Tohru busily prepping their dinner. He kisses her forehead, “smells delicious,” he hums, taking a nice whiff of whatever aroma wafted from the pot. “How was your day at work?”

She smiles sweetly behind heated gazes, as he tucks a loose strand behind her ear. “Everything went smoothly, we managed to finish early so the boss treated us to coffee.”

“That’s nice,” Kyo returns a smile. “I’m gonna go take a bath before dinner unless you need help in here?”

“No, no,” Tohru waves her hands, “I’m almost finished.” She stands on tip-toes and gives him a kiss to allay his concerns. “You go freshen up Kyo.”

“Alright,” he chuckles and heads to the bathroom.

But something was bothering him and had been for a few days now. He couldn’t put a finger on it, and despite her acting as she normally would, that churning knot in his stomach just wouldn’t go away. His sixth sense when it came to his wife was never wrong. Tohru was definitely hiding something, but what? Maybe it was nothing. His birthday was coming up and for all he knew she was just trying to surprise him. Kyo shucks off his clothes into the hamper. They’d promised each other no more secrets between them. So, whatever it was, if there was something, surely Tohru would tell him.

The moment Kyo rounds the corner out of sight, she braces herself against the counter, letting a hand linger over her mid-section. That husband of hers knew her too well, and it was getting to be a real struggle to hold in her secret. Tohru was certain he was starting to catch on, but this information was hard enough on her as is. What if they weren’t ready? The butterflies in her stomach churned, but she stamps the feeling down. Just one more day. His birthday was coming up and it would be the best time to reveal all. She knew it would be quite a shock, but they’ll get through it together.

Tohru looks at the clock again, _‘15:00, Kyo will be home in a couple of hours.’_ She wipes a bead of sweat from her brow. The cake she’d made for his birthday was almost finished, just the words left to write. That afternoon was hotter than normal and with the combined heat of the oven, it was starting to make her woozy. The lie of morning sickness had tripped her up, leaving her weak and dizzy. Just a little longer, Tohru coaches herself through.

She readies the icing bag, gently piping out the orange letters, ‘Happy Birthday Dadd…’

An hour later, Kyo arrived home early after his students kicked him out of the dojo to go celebrate his birthday. He was excited to surprise his wife.

“Tohru!” He rushes over the moment he walks into the kitchen to find her slumped on the floor. “Oh my god, Tohru!” Kyo checks her pulse, is steady, but her skin is flushed and feverish, and the piping bag still clutched in her hand, melting and oozing onto the floor.

Kyo races to the phone and dials for emergency. As he waits, he takes the bag and sets it on the counter where he notices the cake. _‘She was making me a cake,’_ he realizes, without fully paying attention to all of the words.

It doesn’t take long for the ambulance to arrive and rush his wife to the hospital. Kyo holds her hand the whole way, praying that she’ll be okay. _‘Please, that’s all I want for my birthday,’_ he begs the gods.

The doctors check Tohru over and find it to be a case of dehydration and exhaustion. At first Kyo assumes she’d pushed herself too hard at work or the heat of the day simply overwhelmed her. Such reasons wouldn’t have surprised him, his wife was apt to going overboard at times. So, when the doctors revealed the truth, the punch to his gut was worse than one from Yuki. It was only in that moment, did the unfinished word on the cake make sense.

“Hey,” Kyo squeezes Tohru’s hand at the first sight of stirring. It took an hour for the fluids to take affect, but her fever had finally come down.

“Kyo…” her sleepy voice wisps out.

It was such a relief to hear it.

“Kyo, what happened?” She glances around weakly. “How’d I end up in the hospital?”

He smiles lightly, “you silly ditz, you pushed yourself too hard and fainted.” There are no under currents of malice behind his words. “Sometimes I think you enjoy giving me heart attacks.”

“I’m sorry!” Tears brim at her corners. “I ruined your birthday.”

“It’s okay,” Kyo leans over, touching his forehead to hers. “You didn’t ruin it Tohru. In fact, your gift was the best thing you could have ever given me,” he chuckles and sits up, “even though it was the doctors who delivered the news.”

“What!” Tohru sits up so fast her head spins. “Oof!” She clutches her head to stop the dizzying waves. “They told you?!”

Kyo nods and prompts her to lie back down. “Just rest, mommy,” he grins. “Can’t have my pregnant wife overworking herself.”

“I’m sorry you had to hear it from the doctors Kyo.” She averts her eyes, “I was so nervous to tell you… I didn’t know how you’d react to being a father.”

“Stop apologizing Tohru and are you kidding, I’m thrilled to start a family with you!” He leans over and kisses her deeply. “You just keep giving me life Tohru and I-I can’t even begin to thank you for everything. I love you.”

“I love you too, Kyo,” her eyes crinkle into a smile. “And your love is all the thanks I need.”


	11. Real is Imagined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoru drabble. Implied nsfw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://petri808.tumblr.com/post/187223830844/real-is-imagined

_Heat snakes it’s way around his body, warmth freeing the icy hold he’s built around his heart. His hands mold against her pale naked flesh. Tentative at first but emboldened with every mewling whimper he pulls from her lips. Her body plays into his touch, begging for more. He’d never dreamed she’d be so forthcoming to inflame his teenage heart. And yet here she was, taking every ounce of it._

_It was hers. Forever and always, from the moment she’d said she loved the cat. Those words stung him, pierced him, changed him. Because he knew she meant it with every fiber of her soul. What will you do, if someone tells you they love you. Hold on._

_Such nimble fingers delicately splayed against his chest, slightly curled, her nails like little reminders of what was happening each time he moved against her. He feels tiny beads of sweat forming along his brow and wipes them away. She chuckles, he smiles, zeroing in on her lips once more._

_Tohru…_

She’d heard the sound of something falling and goes to check on Kyo. When she walks in, Tohru sees his dream catcher broken on the ground. How sad, her lips curl into a frown, it was a gift she’d given him to chase the nightmares away and by the looks of it they’d returned. His blanket had been kicked to the edge, t-shirt hiked up and tangled high on his torso. Beads of sweat glisten all along his exposed skin. Tohru blushes at the sight.

A part of her wanted to flee immediately to spare her virginal eyes, but the other, stronger desire to help him guides her movements to his bedside. She sits down and reaches for his shoulder. “Wake up Kyo,” her voice is soft not wanting to startle him.

_Tohru…_

_Kami her lips look like sweet strawberry dango, soft and wanting to be nibbled. Her silky stares turn his blood to liquid fire. She’ll kill him for sure, but it was worth it. He cradles her face in his hands and presses his lips to hers._

“Mmmph! Kyomph!” What was he doing?! All she’d done was tap his shoulder and the next thing Tohru knew, Kyo had sprung up and started kissing her!

_His hands move from her face, wrapping around her body to pull her tightly against his._

**_Poof!_ **

Tohru freezes. This whole situation had gone from weird to crazy and now, here she was sitting dumbfounded with kitty Kyo in her arms. “W-What just happened?” Her eyes blinking in confusion while her heart paces rapidly in her chest. Kyo has kissed her, kissed her! Something she’d fantasized over but always wondered if it’d ever come true.

Now fully awake from the high, Kyo slumps low and sighs in her arms. There was no way in hell he was gonna tell her about the dream. “You can put me down Tohru, it was just a nightmare. I’m sorry I woke you.”

She does as asked but a nightmare? Do kisses happen in nightmares? Tohru wanted to know but thought better of asking an embarrassing question. “Oh, okay,” her shoulders slump, a slight twinge of sadness in her heart. She shows him the broken dream catcher. “I guess it fell and broke, I’m sorry Kyo, maybe I can fix it.”

“It’s okay Tohru.” Could this trinket have triggered the dream and made it so life like?! “We’ll look at it in the morning together.” He burrows back under the blanket. “You should go before I transform again.”

“Right!” Tohru gets up. “Goodnight Kyo,” she smiles and leaves his room.

Seconds after the door closes, he transforms into a human and falls onto his back. Thank goodness she didn’t see him naked again. After that kind of dream, he didn’t know if his heart could take it either. And why was he having such erotic dreams about Tohru. Stupid question yes, but, Kyo glances at the dream catcher on his table, was there something special about it? Wasn’t it just an ordinary dream catcher?

Kyo groans and pulls the pillow over his head. Gah! He could use a shower but didn’t want to wake anyone up. He’ll just have to ask her in the morning where she’d got it from and pray, it was the last time he’d lose control again.


	12. Just a Little Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoru flash ficl- angsty. Prompt- selfish. Kyo's thoughts after the True Form reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://petri808.tumblr.com/post/188209443202/kyoruweek19-day-3-selfish-prompt-kyoru-ficlet

Even after everything that happened that evening, from his transformation to Tohru’s staunch refusal to leave his side, and his acceptance, Kyo still didn’t really know if he could or should let her in to his heart. He wanted to, oh, how he wanted to. There was no denying how much he loved Tohru, not to himself and everyone around them that seemed to know it was the truth including her. Maybe, hopefully… Gah! She was sweet with everyone, so how did he know for sure that Tohru loved him in the same way he loved her?

He props his arms behind his head and just stares at the ceiling above his bed. Kyo wasn’t sure. But you know what, it didn’t matter. He was still cursed. He was still destined to be taken away after graduation by Akito and locked up. So as much as it pained him, fuck, damn near broke his heart, Kyo knew he couldn’t give in. He didn’t deserve someone like her. Tohru shined so brightly and deserved the best the world could offer, not some screwed up cat with a dead-ended future.

But it felt so good to be with her. Tonight, was the first time he’d felt what love could be like. Sure, he’d learned a little after Kazuma had entered his life, but it wasn’t the same kind of love. Tohru made his heart jump whenever she was near. She calmed the anxieties plaguing his soul just with her energy. Made him feel wanted, special, not feared or disgusting. So many new emotions and feelings that he wasn’t used to, but they felt… so… good!

Ugh! Kyo closes his eyes and rests his arm over them to shut out the world. His brain hurt. What to do… what to do… He wanted to be with her always and forever. He wanted to keep her safe and to let no one else take her from him!! It was selfish, yes… Damn it... he needed her!

But, the curse… it always came back to this Sohma curse. _‘I hate it! And I hate Akito!’_ Tears prick at the corners of his eyes. _‘If Akito would just leave me alone!’_ He could run away again, but that was no longer an option. There was no way he’d leave Tohru alone with the wolves to fend for herself.

Kyo grits his teeth as the first tear trickles down his cheek. “Please,” he whispers to the gods, “let me stay with her for as long as possible…”


	13. A New Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoru flash fic- There was only one bed. Prompt- desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://petri808.tumblr.com/post/188230940955/kyoruweek19-desire-prompt-kyoru-drabble-one

As they walk into their new place, they take a moment to look around. Their belongings, though meager, were sitting in a corner of the tiny living room. “So, what do you think?” Kyo squeezes Tohru’s hand. “I know it’s a small apartment for now but…”

“It’s perfect,” she squeezes his hand and beams. “Our own place! It’s so exciting!”

Kyo smiles back, leave if it to his girl to see the brighter side of anything.

They move next to the bedroom where a new double bedroll and a few more boxes lay ready to be unpacked. Wait! One futon. Kyo was almost afraid to look over, but he could envision the blush probably spreading along Tohru’s cheeks. “I could just put down some blankets and sleep on the side,” he offers.

“That’s not necessary,” her voice is quiet, shaky, as if she couldn’t believe what she was about to say, “I was looking forward to this.”

His head whips over, unbelieving her spoken words, she wants to sleep next to him!

“I love being in your arms, Kyo. It’s where I feel safest… happiest. You make me feel…” Tohru stops herself right there as a new wave of feelings floods over her body. They were in a place of their own. No other residents. No one to see or hear what they did. The sense of freedom mixed with natural emotions brought a wave of heat over her.

But Kyo too was struggling with the desires Tohru was stirring within him. He was a full-blooded male after all, and control has never been one of his strong suits. Hugs, kisses, yes, they have explored to a certain degree, but this was a new level. A wanton level brewing in his gut.

He faces off with her, cradling her face in his hand. Fuck she was so beautiful and flushed! He runs his thumb against her smooth skin, letting it trail slowly towards her lips. The pressure of his weight, coaxing her against the wall behind them.

Her breathing grows shallow, abated, her eyes lower, willing. She lets her hands clutch to his shirt, telling him, begging him to pursue. What was she thinking? Nothing, just letting her body take control. When his thumb sweeps along her lips, she kisses it.

That was all it took.


	14. Cute Zombie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silly Kyoru flash fic for Halloween, prompt costume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://petri808.tumblr.com/post/188251932431/fortheloveoffandomevents-horror-prompt-kyoru

Tohru giggles to herself, hiding around the corner of the hallway. Kyo has just returned from the dojo and she wanted to surprise him. She gets into her stance and just as he’s turning the corner…

“RAWR!” She jumps out with her arms raised up and fingers curled into claw-like shapes in as menacing a loud screech as she could muster. “RAWR!”

Kyo startles back, but instead of really flinching, bursts out into laughter! “W-what are you…” he’s holding his stomach he’s laughing so hard, “… what are you supposed to be?!”

“Oomph!” Tohru immediately pouts and crosses her arms. “So, mean! I’m a scary zombie for Halloween!”

There really was nothing wrong with her costume. As Kyo took it all in, the ragged clothing looked as if she’d been through a disaster. Her hair was disheveled, sticking to the scalp in some areas, or jutting out at crazy angles in other. What he assumed was fake blood was everywhere, hair, clothes, hands, and fingers. Even the make-up effects with greenish skin, dark patches around the eyes, and cut-like, broken areas of skin done in a masterful touch.

The problem was Tohru was still just too adorable to take seriously! Even her zombie screeching was too dang cute sounding!

“I’m sorry Tohru!” Kyo fights for air as he tries to stop laughing, but every time he looked at her, it started the chuckling. “I’m sorry,” he pulls her in for a hug, uncaring if he got his clothes dirty. “You look like a perfect zombie.”

“But you laughed at me.”

He could hear the fight in her voice, in trying to hold back the tears.

“I’m sorry, really,” he leans his forehead to hers. “I think it looks great, seriously, I do. I shouldn’t have laughed.”

“Then why did you?” Her softened, sad tone twisting the dagger into his heart.

“You’ll always just be too adorable for me.” He gives her a little peck on the lips. “And if you really were a zombie, I’d let you attack me cause I wouldn’t be able to resist you.”

“Aww!” She beams back. “Really?!”

“Really.” He chuckles. “We’ll be zombies together.”

Tohru giggles, “I’ll take you anyway I can!”


	15. Paper Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoru flash fic of Kyo appreciating Tohru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://petri808.tumblr.com/post/188252244306/kyoruweek19-day-5-paper-flower-prompt-he

He couldn’t help but smile as Tohru twirled beneath the falling cherry blossoms, so happy, with no cares in the world. That’s how it should always be for someone like her. A beautiful angel, sweet, delicate, deserving of protection from this world’s cruelty. The most precious of all jewels.

She floated through the hall of trees like an ethereal fairy. Her hair wisping behind her, following her body’s sway. And her giggling laughter hanging in the air, calling to nature’s creatures. They sing back to her, birds warbling, cicadas chirping in a harmonious melody. He watches her reach out and catch a falling blossom, bringing it close to take in the distinct scent. Such an appreciative goddess.

Kyo waves back when Tohru calls to him, saying I’ll be right here, watching, waiting patiently. Enjoy the beauty of nature’s Spring, he tells her. She who gave him a rebirth of life. Tohru was Spring in his eyes.

After all that he’d faced in his short life, what had he done to catch such a perfect blossom? This paper flower who’d floated into his life, okay yes, he fell into her lap, but still, was there a thing such as fate? His meeting her mother as a child? Her being accepted into the Sohma’s closed off world? All the planets aligning for this moment. And his promise fulfilled.

She runs up, excited to have found a cherry blossom, unblemished and whole. Kyo places it over her ear, “beautiful,” he marvels, then extends a hand to her, “to new beginnings.”

Tohru smiles, squeezing his hand, “and new tomorrows.”


	16. A Disney Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru x Rin flash fic. fantasy prompt, Disney princess reference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://petri808.tumblr.com/post/188275538424/fortheloveoffandomevents-fantasy-prompt-rin-x

“Ayweee!!! You look so good like this Rin!!” Kagura couldn’t help being all giddy at getting the girl to dress like a princess for Halloween. “Come on, we can go trick or treating together!”

Rin may prefer the edgy look, but her dark features, against pale skin really stood out against the lighter tones of the blue dress Kagura put her in. Come to think of it, with her short hair, now she looked like… “Snow White! You could totally pull off Snow White!”

“Snow who?!”

“The Disney Princess!”

“Oh, no, no, no,” Rin waves her hands, “I can’t stand Disney. And there’s no way,” she crosses her arms, “that I’m leaving the house like this. I only did this to shut you up.” Rin walks towards the bedroom door, to change in the bathroom. “And now that I have, I’m getting out out of it and leaving.”

She opens the doors and runs smack right into a solid surface. Her hands land on a chest. ‘Oh, shit!’ Rin glances up, already knowing what she’ll find, and the last person she ever wanted to run into wearing this get up! “H-Haru?!”

“Wow, Rin, I almost didn’t recognize you.”

Rin quickly pulls away, shielding her body with her frail arms, but failing. She turns away, averting her eyes to the floor. “What are you even doing here? Y-you shouldn’t be here!”

A snicker snap Rin’s focus away from Haru back to Kagura, where she sees the girl holding back a fitful giggle. “You didn’t?!” She snaps at the girl.

“I did! Oh, come on Rin, Haru loves you no matter what. You should be thankful,” her voices trails off when thoughts of an unrequited cat love pop into her mind. “Besides, he asked if we were going trick or treating and I said yes.”

“N-No way! No way I am not going…”

“Please,” Haru reaches out and gently pulls Rin to his side. “Just for a little while.” He tips her chin up, brushing the back of his knuckles against her cheek. “Everyone is in costumes, so no one will notice you standing out.”

Damn him! Rin starts to melt under his gaze. Did he dress like some Fairy tale prince on purpose? Course he did, she groans internally, no doubt by Kagura’s suggestion.

“Fine, but only if you promise me well stop for ice cream crepes too.”

“Deal,” Haru chuckles.


	17. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoru flash fic. Revolves around ch 129. For scene see: 
> 
> https://petri808.tumblr.com/post/188294694369/kyoruweek19-forever-prompt-they-saw-each-other

They saw each other through some of the darkest moments. Peered into each other’s broken souls and yet found redemption. It was in one another, that they found the balance they’d desperately searched for, and the happiness they so rightfully deserved.

Forgotten was the looming transformation leaving only the deepest sense of peace that washes over because she was there, and she accepted him. She loved him unconditionally and he for her. With their eyes closed and hearts synced in harmony, all those racing elations had stilled into this snapshot in time.

He holds her closer than he’s ever held another soul. Nothing could have been more perfect and oh how did it feel amazing to have her molded against him! She was so warm with her fingers grasping to his arm. He wished it would never end, but it was okay. Fear dissolved away from every fiber of his being replaced by her healing energy. And something spoke to him, everything would be okay. He was now truly free.

And it was…


	18. Monster Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoru Halloween haunted house flash fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://petri808.tumblr.com/post/188164167763/kyoru-ficlet-for-kyoruweek19-starsobafictober

“I-I don’t know Kyo,” Tohru looked at the creepily decorated structure looming before them. Their old high school had done a great job turning one of the buildings into a haunted house. So, well in fact, she barely recognized it. This holiday was a growing fad in Japan, and this school was reaping the benefits of catering to the craze.

“It’ll be fine,” Kyo takes her hand, raising it to place a chaste kiss on its back along the knuckles. “I’ll be here to protect you from all the monsters.”

“Promise,” her bright eyes begging that he better stay right by her side.”

Kyo chuckles, lifting their still joined hands over his heart, “forever and ever, I promise.”

“Oh-Kay,” she beams.

He leads her through, keeping to his promise by placing his arm around her shoulders and his other hand in his pocket, just in case. It would be bad if he ended up decking a kid by accident. Even knowing the purpose is to scare, fight or flight instincts were highly ingrained in his psyche.

So, to make it easier on himself, Kyo focuses on the still slightly trembling woman beside him. It made him chuckle. Tohru was so scared and yet absolutely excited every time some creepy ghoul or trumped up vampire or half rotting zombie jumped out to scare them. Hell, he had to admit many of the costumes were spot on! The amount of work these kids had done was nothing short of amazing!

Smoky dim hallways and strobe lighting effects, strange sounds or eerie silence till the screams began again, brought a sense of the macabre. They loved all the scenarios that were set up. From graveyards to old mansion-like rooms, even a dilapidated hospital morgue. Kyo thought that one was the creepiest. Just the idea of a place of healing being turned into a ward of death gave him the shivers.

“How are you doing Tohru?” Kyo checks on his wife as they walk out of the exit. “Still have all your fingers and toes?” He chuckles. “No vampires bit ya?”

“Ha ha,” she jests, but it’s clear by the big smile on her face she was totally fine. “It wasn’t so bad since I had a protector the whole way.”

Kyo leans down and kisses her. “I’d take a zombie bite for you,” he grins, “but then I’d probably bite you after so you can’t leave me.”

“I’d never leave your side,” she hums with a sense of pride.

“I know.” He kisses her again. “Shall we get dinner before heading home?”


	19. A Childs Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoru family drabble. Hajime's halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://petri808.tumblr.com/post/188186966274/a-childs-imagination

It was going to be Hajime’s very first Halloween to dress up for. His preschool was having a fun day for the holiday and asked parents to send their little ones in costume along with treats to share with the class. Tohru asked her son what he wanted to be, and he picked a wizard after the recent Harry Potter movie he’d seen on tv.

“But which wizard do you want to be Hajime?” Kyo asks the young boy. “Do you want to be Harry, or maybe Ron?”

“Harry!”

Tohru chuckles and looks over to her husband, “you’re in charge of finding his costume and I’ll take care of the treats for his classmates.”

“Deal,” Kyo laughs. He takes his sons hand, “shall we see what the stores have?” The child nods emphatically. Kyo laughs again. “Okay Hajime. Tohru, we’ll be back before dinner.”

Tohru waves them off, then sets about heading to the grocery store for her own supplies, thinking up what kind of cute treats she could make for the kids. She’s seen ideas on tv for Halloween themes that look interesting. Maybe cookie-shaped fingers, cake pop eyeballs, or brownies decorated with icing ghosts. Any of those could be made with simple ingredients.

By the time father and son arrive home, Tohru had returned with her own supplies and was busily working on dinner for the family. In the end she’d chosen to make brownies when she’d lucked upon large metal, wizard hat shaped cookie cut outs. It was perfect to go with his costume! A sweeter treat than cookies, and she picked a few icings to decorate with along with individual bags to seal the pieces into.

“Show me your costume,” she smiles when her son runs up toting a bag larger than himself.

The young boy pulls the outfit from the bag and holds it up against his body. “We’s found one that fits me!”

“I see,” she chuckles. It might require a few minor adjustments but nothing much. “Tell you what, after dinner you can try it on for mommy to see okay?”

Hajime beams and rushes off to his room to put it away and wash up for dinner.

Kyo walks up and kisses his wife on the cheek. “He was so excited to find that thing,” he laughs. “You need help with anything?”

“Could you set up the table? Dinners almost finished.”

“Of course.” He kisses her again and sets to his tasks.

That evening once dishes were put away, Hajime brought his costume to the living room where Tohru helped her son to put it on. Sure enough, the skinny child would require some minor costume adjustments, mainly taking in the waist of the pants and hemming the length of the wizard’s robe, but overall, it looked good. With fake glasses and a faux wizards wand he looked like an orange-haired Harry Potter. It brought tears brimming in her eyes to see her son so happy.

“You’re first costume,” Tohru smiles with eyes crinkling at the corners. “Such an adorable son we have!” She bundles him into her arms, hugging tightly, unable to contain her delight.

“Aww mom!” Hajime fidgets in her grasp. “Your crushing it!”

“Sorry, sorry,” she giggles and releases him. “Okay up to bed now. Leave it on the dresser for me to work on tomorrow okay.”

“Okay mommy,” Hajime hugs and kisses his mom on the cheek. “Good night mommy! Good night daddy!”

“Good night Hajime,” they give their son hugs and kisses before the boy rushes off to bed to dream of wizards and magical worlds.


	20. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukimachi family drabble. I tried lol. The Sohma families are at the compound for Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://petri808.tumblr.com/post/188208809671/starsobafictober-trick-or-treat-not-your-typical

Since many of the former zodiacs had families now, and with Akito opening up under Shigure’s influence, the Sohma compound became a new haven of family gatherings for the holidays. Halloween was becoming popular not just with adults but with kids. Not surprising because what kid would pass up the chance for sweets or dressing up as their favorite characters.

But there was one person who wasn’t as excited, simply because being around such a large group of people still made her nervous. Yuki had helped his wife Machi to overcome most of those insecurities, but even still, parties sometimes drained her. That being said, she knew how much her son Mutsuki was looking forward to hanging out with his cousins. So, she put on a brave face as they headed out to the compound.

Many of the families around the inside and outside compound prepared sweets for the kids to go around trick or treating in a safe environment. The older children, Hajime and Mutsuki watched out for the younger ones as they walked around gathering treats while the adults hung out in the old banquet room. Everyone was there that year.

Yuki held his wife’s hand giving it a quick squeeze before opening the door. His own past left him somewhat torn about being there, but when everyone rushed up to say hi, those fears were pushed to the back where they belonged.

“Machi!” Tohru hugs her old friend. “I’m so glad you came!”

“H-Hey Tohru,” the woman smiles, “I’m glad to see you here too.”

“Come,” Tohru pulls the woman to sit by her around the table. “Yuki, you too, come sit down with us.”

The food was bountiful and the air in the room lively. Soon enough, Machi relaxed as Tohru chattered away about the boys or the dojo, or anything else going on. Machi had always been amazed at how easily Tohru could make her feel that way. No surprise after she’d learned the whole story of the Sohma’s, the curse, and Tohru’s seeming intervention in breaking it.

“How is Hajime doing in school?” Yuki joins the conversation. “Mutsuki is always telling us stories and,” he chuckles, “it sounds like he’s nothing like his father was back then.”

“No,” Tohru giggles too, “I’m told he’s more like a combination of both of us.”

“Tch,” Kyo plops down next to his wife. “I hear that Mutsuki is a chip off the old block,” he quips back. “Smooth talker. I bet that boy is gonna be a ladies man come high school with all the girls fawning over him.”

“I hear Hajime’s already got the girls fighting over him,” Yuki jests back.

“Boys…” Tohru chimes in to break them up.

Machi chuckles at Tohru effectively cutting them off with just one word. “Tohru is right, I’m sure both boys will turn out just fine.”

More family members join in and the conversation continues. Momiji about his father’s company or how Rin & Haru were holding up raising twins. Hatori’s lack of a life according to Shigure, for which he wanted smack his old friend. They asked how Shiki’s health was doing or about Akito’s.

“Is Hajime excited to start middle school next year?” Machi asks Tohru. “Mutsuki seems a little sad he’ll have to wait a year to join him.”

Tohru smiles and nods, “seems to be. He hasn’t decided if he’d like to join a sports team yet, but his father will surely keep him in martial arts as long as he’s willing.”

“He strikes me as more of an academic child.”

“Yes, he is!” Tohru laughs, “though he definitely didn’t get that from me. I have a feeling he’ll end up in student government, and that means Mutsuki is sure to be too.”

Machi laughs too, “your probably right. It’s nice they are close,” chuckling more, “unlike their fathers.”

Sigh, “one day,” Tohru looks at the two men who were currently bickering quietly. “But at least they aren’t as bad as when I first met them.”

Soon enough the kids start funneling in. The middle kids who were fine on their own, followed by the youngest ones being chaperoned by Hajime and Mutsuki. Each parent made sure to get ahold of the candy buckets before the kids started diving in and going into sugar comas.

“A lot of treats?” Yuki asks his son.

“Pretty good score,” the child replies, “but I’m starving for some real food.”

“There’s lots to eat,” Machi responds, “make a plate before its all gone.”

“Yes, mom,” Mutsuki kisses her cheek. “Oh, mom,” he stops before heading over to the buffet table, “someone was handing out your favorite chocolates, they’re in the bucket, you can have them.”

“Thank you Mutsuki,” she beams at her son.

“Aww! He’s such a sweet kid!” Tohru coos, causing Machi to blush. “Do you ever think of having another?”

Machi’s blush darkens, “we haven’t really thought about it.”

“Ah,” Tohru waves her hand with a smile, “doesn’t matter, their a blessing nonetheless whether one or two or three.”

Yuki scoots closer and takes his wife’s hand. “They really are.” He smiles, gaining her attention, “and I feel blessed that we got to experience it for ourselves.”


	21. It's Not an Ugly Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoru Christmas gift Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://petri808.tumblr.com/post/188463429034/sweater

“Kyo, you have one more Christmas gift, Yuki, you as well,” Tohru passes out the final boxes. “Ee.. Shigure?” She reads the tag, “That was nice of him!”

“It better not be one of his books,” Kyo mutters as he accepts the box and turns it over in his hands. He looks over and sees a similar apprehension on Yuki’s face.

“You two should open them,” she scoots forward on her knees, eyes wide with curiosity.

Yuki’s the first the brave it, tearing away the ribbon and paper, uncaring if he makes a mess. He breathes a sigh of relief when he finds a blazer inside.

“Cute!” Tohru squeals, pointing at a little embroidered mouse on the shirt pocket.

 _‘Of course,’_ Yuki groans internally, but he could live with that.

Next, Kyo slowly unravels the ribbon and peels at the wrapping by the seams, careful not to rip the paper. If Tohru received a scarf, and Yuki a blazer, it was safe to hope that inside Kyo would find clothing. And sure enough, as he pops the top of the box off, he finds a light-orange colored sweater nestled inside.

“It’ll keep you warm,” a Tohru smiles sweetly at the zodiac who hates cold weather.

 _‘How caring of Shigure,’_ Kyo thinks, but there had to be a twist. Yuki’s shirt had a mouse on it, Tohru’s scarf little kittens, and sure enough, as soon as Kyo pulls the sweater out, he immediately balls it up again. “I’m gonna kill him!”

“What’s wrong?” Yuki and Tohru both ask.

“Is it the design? It can’t be that bad.” Tohru adds.

When he turns to respond to her, Yuki seizes the opportunity to steal it from him. He jumps to his feet. “Damn rat! Give it back!”

“Aww, it’s not so bad,” Yuki snickers as he plays keep away from a screaming Kyo. He gives the cat zodiac one hard shove that sends the man tumbling into a wall, then quickly opens the sweater wide for Tohru to see.

“Aww it is adorable!” She squeals at the picture of a young girl holding an orange cat in her arms.

By that point, Kyo had scrambled to his feet and rips the sweater away from Yuki. “I can’t wear something like this!”

“But it’s so cute,” she pouts, tears welling up.

Kyo swallows thickly, not the tears!

“The guys will tease me,” he grumbles

She grabs his hand, “but I won’t tease you…”

“I will,” Yuki snickers from the side.

“Stupid ra..” he pauses as the grip Tohru has on his hand tightens, pulling his attention back to her. Kyo sighs. “Fine,” he mumbles with a growing flush to his cheeks, “since you like it, I’ll wear it. But only at home!”

“Yay!” She giggles, eliciting more snickers from Yuki.

“Yeah, yeah,” his blush deepens. He was such a sucker for her, but who wouldn’t melt from Tohru’s smile…


	22. Falling Appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoru family fic. Playing in the fall leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://petri808.tumblr.com/post/188695244694/starsobafictober-leaves-prompt-kyoru-ficlet-as

As she sits on the window bench staring out over the forest, Tohru smiles, watching the falling autumn leaves. She really loves this season. Some see these changes as mother nature’s ending of life. Leaves turning to orange, reds, and yellows signaling their death. But for her, it was the start of new beginnings to come. Life always renews itself and come spring will be reborn.

“Why don’t you go play with the leaves,” Kyo takes a seat beside his wife. “I know you want to,” he teases.

Tohru’s smile grows, “maybe when Hajime gets up from his nap. He’ll surely want to dive into the piles outside.”

“I bet he will,” Kyo kisses her cheek. He shifts his legs to rest along the bench, pulls Tohru onto his lap, nesting her between his legs, then wraps his arms around her torso.

She leans back against his chest, relaxed in his love and closes her eyes. So many things that have happened to them were like those leaves in a way. Sometimes we begin one way only to be reborn again after a change. It was the heartache of death and the joys of new life. Tohru understood that now, but she also knew they were also like leaves floating in the wind, taking them to new adventures and she was glad to have been sent on this journey.

They didn’t know how long they’d been resting there, or when they’d fallen asleep, but a creak in the wooden floorboards finally rouses her. Tohru opens her eyes and sees their son Hajime smiling and staring at them from a few feet away. “Oh, I’m sorry Hajime,” she sits up, her movement stirring Kyo awake as well. “I didn’t realize I’d fallen asleep.”

But the young boy just smiles again, content to see his parents so relaxed and happy. “It’s okay mommy. Could I go outside to play?”

“Of course, Hajime. Just be in before dinner time. I may even join you for a little while.”

“Yay!” The boy runs up and grabs his parent’s hands. “Come play in the leaves with me too dad!”

“Okay, okay,” Kyo laughs as the small child pulls at them, “we’ll all go and play with the leaves!”

Hajime shrieks in happiness and rushes out of the room to grab his coat and boots.

“He’s such a good boy,” Tohru chuckles.

“Better than his dad was at that age.”

“Oh stop,” Tohru playfully slaps her husband’s chest, “I know you were fine too.”

“And how’s that?”

She grins, “Shinsou told me all about your younger years.”

Kyo rolls his eyes, but with a smile, “why am I not surprised.”

“Come on,” Tohru takes his hand, intertwining their fingers, “Hajime is probably waiting for us.”

They stroll outside to find their son already rifling through the new piles of leaves growing around their home. It was hard not to appreciate the scene as the boy’s giggling laughter and high-pitched squeals fill the air around them. Is this what perfection feels like, Tohru wonders. Hajime was the epitome of new beginnings for her and Kyo. It may have taken much heartache to get here, but it was all worth it…


End file.
